I Love You I've Always Loved You
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: Scarlett realizes far to late that Rhett is the love of her life. Knowing that things have to be set right she sets out to win her man back. Will she be able to do it? A one shot. R&R


I Love You...I've Always Loved You

The tears ran down her lovely face as she was now alone in the big house. Walking over to the red velvet staircase Scarlett sat upon them and cried till her heart's content. Her sobs broke the silence as she thought back on her years being married to Rhett.

Why didn't she see it before? She was so consumed with loving Ashley; Scarlett couldn't see loving anyone else, until it was far too late.

Rhett was gone, gone forever never to return to her again. He had returned once and she just pushed him aside.

He's never coming back! Scarlett cried inside her head. Everyone she ever loved was gone. Her mother, father, Melanie, Bonnie, Ashley's love, that she had never had to begin with and now Rhett her only true love. She was truly alone in the world now.

Feeling her body shake from the heartache her own voice began to fill her head. "There just has to be some way to get him back. There just has to be." Dabbing her eyes with Rhett's embroidered white handkerchief Scarlett thought of something. "I'll think of some way to get him back. After all…tomorrow is another day."

Standing up Scarlett knew what she had to do. "Mammy, Mammy," she yelled out as she ran up the rest of the stairs and entered her bedroom fit for a queen. Grabbing things from her closet she tried to think of things she needed and fast.

"Yes child what tis it?" Mammy asked coming into the room as she watched Scarlett pacing around the room. She had never seen Scarlett move so fast…unless it was after a beau.

"Pack my things I'm going to Charleston." Scarlett said turning and facing the black lady that had taken care of her for years. "I'm winning Rhett back once and for all."

"You know what Captain Butler said Ms. Scarlett." Mammy protested. If she knew Rhett which she did he didn't want Scarlett following him.

After throwing the things on the bed Scarlett turned to look at her for a few quick moments. "Fiddle-Dee-Dee Mammy, do as I said. I have a train to catch."

"Yes ma'am," Mammy answered back as she got Scarlett bags ready for her. Mammy couldn't help but crack a smile. Finally Scarlett was going after the right man. "If I might say Ms. Scarlett, but it about time,"

"I know," Scarlett couldn't help but agree with Mammy on this matter. However there wasn't time for much of that. There was a train to catch.

A little over twenty minutes later they were at the train station. "I do hope there are still tickets for the 3:15 train." Scarlett said running up to the teller. "One ticket for Charleston, please,"

Getting her ticket she made her way over to the train. It would leave within five minutes so she had better hurry. Before getting on Mammy stopped her. "Now write when ya get there."

"I will Mammy, I will." Scarlett said with a sweet smile and got on the train. Unknowing to Scarlett she would run into Rhett.

Heading down the aisle of seats Scarlett soon came to her seat, seat 24B. "If you would put my bags right here," Scarlett told a young man no older then herself. While getting settled into her seat Scarlett looked to her right and down the aisle she spotted Rhett.

Feeling her stomach do a flip she found the courage to go over to him. Scarlett O'Hara was not a coward. No, she was a fighter. Why didn't she tell herself that she would never go hungry again? Yes she did and she was going to get through this as well. Picking up her mourning skirts that she had worn to Bonnie's funeral earlier that day, she began making her way through the many people.

Finally after what seemed like forever she approached him. Stepping up to Rhett she found him reading the paper. "You know I've never been to Charleston." Her voice rang out.

Rhett stopped reading the moment he heard that voice. Looking up he saw Scarlett standing there before him. "Scarlett, what are you doing here?" He was puzzled if that…no more like shocked.

"I knew there was only one way I was getting you back and that was by chasing after you." Scarlett began as she took the seat next to him. "Rhett, I-I've loved you all this time, but the love I thought I had for Ashley got in the way." Scarlett stopped for a moment when she saw that Rhett's face changed at the talk of Ashley. "I'm so sorry for the pain and suffering I've caused over the years." Looking down a little she found herself playing with his handkerchief. Looking back up she refused to not look him in the eyes.

Rhett was stunned. After all these years he had finally heard the words he had always wanted to hear from the woman he loved. Looking into those dark green mystery eyes he knew he couldn't stay mad at her forever. Who could stay mad at the brightest, most beautiful southern belle in the whole county? Not Rhett that was for sure.

"What a woman." Rhett thought to himself as he knew there was no other woman for him but Scarlett. Putting his arms around his wife, his only love they shared a kiss for several moments. For a little while it seemed nothing could come between them ever again.

Breaking the kiss Scarlett smiled up at Rhett. "I love you," This was truly coming from her heart. It wasn't something she had to make up to seem as though she were happy. Because this time she was she truly was.

"And I love you Mrs. Butler." Sharing yet another passionate kiss the trains whistle began going off.

"All aboard, next stop Charleston." The conductor yelled through the aisles of the train. But that didn't stop Rhett and Scarlett. To them it seemed as if they were the only two on the train. The train began moving and they were heading towards their real happily ever after.

As the saying goes…After all… tomorrow is another day.

The End


End file.
